


《Lottery》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 机长x画家小甜饼。存档。





	《Lottery》

The very essence of romance is uncertainty. 

 

……

 

 

01

 

 

Mario在排队过安检的时候一直在想自己为什么要找一个职业是机长的男朋友，为了思考这个问题他甚至没有连上机场的wifi刷ins，也没有把视线停留在机场星巴克里刚放进玻璃柜里的吞拿鱼泡芙超过两秒。这很能说明问题的严重性，因为往常在进入机舱之前他都会用网络和食物麻痹自己。

 

 

他恨飞机，它起降时的轰鸣，耳朵里传来的穿脑一般的疼痛，机舱里他永远闻不惯的味道，空少空姐身上过于浓郁的香水味，不怎么样的飞机餐，好吧，虽然这个他没有资格评价，他唯二在飞机上完整尝到的可以称之为食物的就是矿泉水和起飞前空姐递过来的薄荷糖。哪怕现在开飞机的是他男朋友他也还是很讨厌飞机。

 

 

这种厌恶更甚于他上高中数学拿不到及格就拿不到毕业证这一条规矩，学校可不管你在多小的时候画作就开始得奖。

 

 

Mario取下耳机，连着手机一起丢在篮子里，再把背包放上去。接受完安检人员的全身扫描之后拿回自己不多的行李超登机口走去。只有这一次，他告诉自己，这次以后无论Marco说什么，用什么方式他都不会再坐飞机了，哪怕是他开的。

 

 

走到登机口的时候Mario看了下手机，他又来早了，还有两个小时才登机。正想着要做点什么打发时间的时候肚子发出了响亮的叫唤，Mario拍了拍胃部似乎在安慰它，早知道早上多吃点了。他走进旁边的免税店，一进去就看见各个国家各种牌子的巧克力。看在DFB的份上，Mario知道自己现在一定出于两眼发光的状态，但是，who care！

 

 

还没走出去就开始吃是不是不太好这个想法只停留了一会就被哦哦这个巧克力在这里卖得好便宜给挤了出去。

 

 

但考虑到自己坐飞机必吐的体质，Mario脑袋里最后一丝理智让他放弃了大袋的巧克力只看了小包装的。

 

 

02

 

 

“真不敢相信你居然说动他了。”Kevin拖着箱子对身边的Marco说道，他们要比乘客都早上飞机去做起飞前的准备。“真的，很少有人在提到飞机的时候会露出这么恐惧的眼神。你怎么做到的？”

 

 

“威逼利诱。”Marco想了想又补上一句，“在床上。”

 

 

“好吧我明白了，不要告诉我细节，哪怕是我们飞长途很无聊的时候。”

 

 

“你们两个在驾驶室不管事的人能体谅一下我的心情吗？”Andre在他们身后说道，“每一个晕机的乘客都是噩梦，尤其是他和你关系不错的时候。”Andre不擅长应对啼哭或是吵闹的孩子，以及晕机的乘客。一个你不能去骂他，一个你不忍心骂他。

 

 

“如果他吐得太厉害我能把他打包送到驾驶室来吗？”Andre问道，然后走进商店准备给自己买点巧克力先垫垫。不用想也知道Marco正带着一脸笑意思考这个事的可行性。天知道有多少女的想进驾驶室和这位金牌机长聊聊天都被挡回去了。

 

 

“Mario？”

 

 

“Andre？”

 

 

事实证明你想着谁就会出现谁。巧克力免税店里看见Mario他怎么一点都不觉得奇怪呢。Mario手上拿着一条TOBLERONE巧克力。“我以为飞机上的乘务人员不会来这里买东西。”

 

 

“我们会在上飞机之前买点面包什么的。”Andre看了一会还是拿了和Mario一个牌子的巧克力，不过他拿的是黑巧，Mario还是和他印象里一样拿的偏甜的牛奶味。“Marco的话，应该在那边。”他指了一下斜对面的一家面包店。

 

 

“不，我暂时不想见到他。”Mario斩钉截铁地拒绝，看到Andre挑眉后解释道，“我知道我现在这个为坐飞机担心得早饭吃得很少跑来买巧克力的样子一定蠢透了，所以拜托了Andre，别让他知道。”

 

 

好吧，恋爱中的的人都想把自己最好的一面呈现出来。他可以理解。

 

 

“没问题。”说着他和Mario一起去结账。

 

 

03

 

 

“你在商店里遇到美女了？买个巧克力用了这么久。”Andre最后一个走上飞机，Kevin忍不住打趣道。

 

 

“闭嘴Kevin，你知道在那个店里有多难选择。”甜食党的天堂，选择恐惧症的地狱。Andre一点都不怀疑Mario会在里面消磨掉剩下的一个多小时。

 

 

“刚才路过的时候看到有个背影和sunny有点像。”Marco终于没有把视线放在仪表盘上，回过头说道。

 

 

Andre想起了自己和Mario的约定，摇头道，“你大概看错了。”

 

Marco刚想说什么就被Kevin打断，“你怎么不去亲自确认一下。”

 

“因为我一般会直接拍他的屁股，如果不是他的话怎么办。”

 

“发挥你的魅力送他一包巧克力赔罪。”

 

“我觉得更大的可能性是说我性骚扰，”Marco翻了一个白眼给他的青梅竹马。“然后Mats会把我整个人的资料从航空公司里抹去，再找人杀了我。”

 

 

“你电影看多了。”Andre毫不犹豫地说，“不过前半句是对的，你的一切肯定都会被抹掉。然后他会做点别的事分散公众注意力。”

 

 

“比如宣布出柜？”Marco丝毫不觉得他们在这里讨论自己的boss有什么不妥。反正他也不会知道。“我觉得女生们的眼泪会淹掉整个公司。”

 

 

“还有一些男人的眼泪，”Kevin咽下了嘴里的面包。Marco点点头，“对还有一部分男人的眼泪。”Andre觉得如果嘴里塞着巧克力说话不礼貌的话他一定要说Marco你怎么不想想你自己在公司内部宣布自己有男朋友的时候有多少空姐哭得第二天眼睛都是肿的。

 

 

公寓里的Mats忽然打了一个喷嚏，Benedikt有些好笑地递给他一张纸巾。“感冒了？”

 

“不知道，也许是谁正在谈论我。”

 

“或者有人在想你。”Benedikt补充道。

 

“我每时每刻都在想你，你也没有打喷嚏停不下来。”

 

 

04

 

 

吃掉巧克力之后Mario的心情好了很多，甜食果然是最治愈人的。Mario捏着腰上开始变软的肉这么告诉自己。

 

 

还有一个小时，Mario看了一会小说，余光看到停在外面的白色客机，他发现自己没有心情看下去了。过了一会他站起身，打开手机的照相机照下上午的阳光洒在机身上的时刻，然后把它传上ins。

 

 

等飞机的时候总是很无聊，Mario想起机场大厅里放着的自己给Marco的等身画像，感觉自己的心脏像是被放在蜂蜜里浸泡之后再拿出来一样止不住地泛出甜蜜。虽然很多细节让他觉得很麻烦，但这让他和Marco走到了一起。

 

画画的过程并不是什么特别好的回忆，机长的制服是短袖，而Marco在他面前一直穿着长袖衬衫，换上制服站在当模特的时候他才知道他整个左手臂上都是文身。虽然Marco一直说可以不用把它们画出来。但是Mario和每一个艺术家一样力保自己的作品完美无缺，所以他一笔笔地把文身勾勒在了纸上。

 

 

“你是不是有强迫症？”Mario左手抓着Marco的手臂右手用铅笔在纸上勾图案的时候Marco问道。他觉得自己的手臂已经僵了。

 

 

“这不是强迫症，这是每一个画画的人都会做的事情。相信我，无论你找谁，只要他看到你手臂上有文身，他也一样会画下来的。”Mario说话时根本没有看他一样，专心地研究他手臂上的图案。

 

 

“你为什么文这么多在身上？”

 

“你不觉得很帅？”

 

“不觉得。”Mario干巴巴地回答，“我一点都不喜欢文身。”

 

“你只是怕痛。”Marco毫不犹豫地说道。

 

“不说话没人当你是哑巴。”Mario狠狠掐了一下他的手臂。

 

 

05

 

 

机场提示音唤醒了Mario，他迷迷糊糊地揉了一下眼睛，有些不敢相信自己居然在机场睡着了。等到人走得差不多了他才站到末尾跟着检票，走去机舱的时候他本想把最后一块巧克力放嘴里，想了想还是准备等到自己吐到没东西可吐的时候再吃。

 

Marco给他的机票是头等舱，他坐下之后第一件事是拉住过来给他打招呼的Andre让他再给自己一个呕吐袋，或者两个。“到时候你可以去厕所。”Andre说道。指了指厕所的位置。

 

“我怕到时候吐到没力气开门让你们救我。”Mario认真的神情让Andre为今天的工作捏了一把汗。“不至于吧Mario，你运动神经挺不错的，为什么晕机这么厉害。”晕机很大程度上是因为平衡感太差，一般来说身体好喜欢运动的人都不太晕机。但是Mario不一样，“凡事总有例外。”他说着，把背包递给Andre让他帮自己放好。

 

 

“把你丢到驾驶室里去会好点吗？”他低声说道。递了一张毛毯给他。

 

 

“不，这只会让我想揍Marco。是他让我来坐飞机的。”

 

 

而你明知道会死得很难看但还是答应了。Andre把这句话咽了下去。“深呼吸，有需要就叫我。”

 

 

Mario翻了翻飞机上提供的报纸，还是一样都是一些不需要他去关心的国家大事。今天没有多少人坐头等舱，除了他之外只有一对双胞胎。他们在走过来的时候正好对上Mario的视线，露出了一模一样的好看笑容。

 

 

“你是不是晕机？”凑过来的不知道是哥哥还是弟弟，“你刚才笑得，”他似乎在斟酌用词，“不是太好看。”

 

“Sven，这不礼貌。”他身边的人微皱着眉说道。

 

 

“没关系，我是晕机晕得很厉害。”

 

 

“我给你一个建议，你下次可以试一下。”Sven说道，“在来机场的路上吃安眠药，上了飞机到头就睡。当然，扣上安全带之后再睡。”他指了指Mario身体两侧的安全带。

 

 

“哦，谢谢提醒。”Mario急忙将它们扣在自己的腰上。那种束缚感每次都让他觉得不舒服。“也谢谢你的建议，不过我想，很长一段时间内我大概是不会再坐飞机了。”

 

 

 

 

06

 

 

飞机开始缓慢的向跑道移动的时候Mario感觉到熟悉的头晕，他深深吸了一口气又缓缓吐出来。又调整了一下扣在腰间的安全带，他就应该在坐飞机之前画十六个小时的画然后上来就睡觉。

 

 

“嘿，接着。”旁边的Sven抛给他一盒薄荷糖，穿白色衬衫的是Sven，记住了。Mario接住那个小铁盒的时候想到。“吃一个会让你舒服点。”

 

Mario拿出一个放在嘴里，含糊地说谢谢。

 

 

透过玻璃看到飞机已经停稳在了跑道上，还没等到他把嘴里的薄荷糖咽下去飞机就传来巨大的震动和轰鸣。卧槽起飞之前打声招呼啊！Mario下意识抓住了椅子的扶手。飞机一点点离开地面，因为坐在前面有些晃，Mario在这时候发自内心地感谢Sven给他的强力薄荷糖，冰凉的感觉让他舒服不少。

 

 

飞机还在向上爬升，空乘人员开始提示他们飞机还未进入指定高度不要随意离开座位，也不要解开安全带。Mario听出是Andre的声音。他到底是怎么做到每天在飞机上呆那么久还要给他们这些乘客放行李送饮料提供服务的。

 

 

Mario强迫自己把注意力放在外面的的云上，他们现在感觉是在棉花糖里面穿行，Mario知道再过一会他们就会俯视这些云朵。

 

 

飞机逐渐变得平稳，太阳穴一下下地胀痛，Andre他们已经开始准备饮料了。Mario毫不犹豫地解开自己的安全带。手指在面前的屏幕上漫无目的地划着，希望找到一点可以打发时间的东西。

 

 

“Mario，把安全带扣好。”Andre走过来问他们需要什么的时候说道，“不，它们让我觉得很不舒服。”Mario拒绝道，“拿瓶矿泉水给我就好。”Andre无奈地摇摇头，知道自己肯定劝不动面前这个小胖子。转身去问那边的双胞胎需要什么。

 

 

大概过了二十分钟，还是十五分钟，Mario在飞机上从来没有时间概念，他觉得胃的底部开始一下下泛酸。该来的总会来的，Mario太熟悉自己这种状态了，一般有这种感觉之后不到十分钟他就会吐。以前这个时候他都会在心里问候发明飞机的莱特兄弟，现在他只想和他的男朋友分手。

 

 

给乘客送完饮料之后Andre走到Mario身边，“你还好吧。”他看着Mario的脸色觉得自己问了一个蠢问题。“不用回答了我知道你不好。”

 

 

Mario觉得自己手里这个呕吐袋大概已经要被自己抓变形了，他现在好心疼早上吃下去的巧克力。他觉得自己可能张口就会吐出来。Andre拍着他的背，轻声道，“吐出来会舒服些。”然后拿过Mario手里的那个袋子帮他展开后放在嘴下面。

 

 

Mario张嘴刚想说什么，胃里半消化状态的早餐和巧克力就争先恐后地涌了出来，灼烧着他的口腔和喉咙。吐过之后他觉得胃里舒服了不少，Andre拿走了那个袋子，走之前还拍了拍他的头。用矿泉水漱了口之后Mario拿出了之前剩下的最后一块巧克力，他必须保证下一次吐的时候胃里有东西可吐。

 

 

“你为什么不贴晕机药？”有空姐想过来询问一下被Andre拦住了，然后走到Mario身边说道。“我试过，那个对我没用。我觉得现在需要安眠药让我睡一觉。飞机上有安眠药吗？”他问道，背靠在椅子上调节着自己的呼吸。“没有。”

 

 

“还有多久吃午饭？”

 

“一个小时吧。”Andre看了一下表之后说道。“怎么了？”

 

“在估计我吃得下多少，会吐多少以及吃之前会吐几次。”Mario说道，拿过旁边的毛毯随意搭在自己的身上，Andre帮他盖好。“你为什么要答应Marco。”

 

 

“他威逼利诱。”Mario说道，整个人像是生了一场大病一样虚弱，“在床上。”

 

 

好吧，两个人都是一样的回答。“我不想知道细节。”

 

 

指示灯亮起，Andre知道有乘客在招他过去，“你先休息一下。”Mario发出一个鼻音算作回应。

 

 

07

 

 

头痛让Mario睡得很浅，飞机遇到气流产生颠簸让他醒过来，有些慌乱地扣好安全带之后发现头痛加剧，胃里又开始翻滚。他真是恨死气流了，他撕开呕吐袋的时候想着，然后又吐了一次。他的最后一块巧克力也和他说再见了。吐完之后没有东西可吐了他又吐了些水出来。

 

 

穿过气流之后飞机再一次平稳，Andre又过来看了他一次。帮他丢掉了那个呕吐袋。Mario叫住了转身准备离开的Andre，“告诉Marco那个混蛋，我要和他分手。”

 

 

Andre无奈地向他比了一个OK的手势，“我会转告的。”

 

 

08

 

 

“Marco。”Andre推开驾驶室的门进去，“Mario有话让我转述给你。”他说着把咖啡递给自己面前的两位机长。

 

 

“是什么？”

 

 

“他说他要和你这个混蛋分手。”

 

“Marco你活该。”Kevin抢着说道，又转头问道，“他吐了几次?”

 

“两次，”Andre有些无奈，“能吐的都吐了。如果算上吐的水的话就是三次。现在脸色很难看，而且还想找我要安眠药吃。”

 

 

“我去看看他。”Marco说着解开安全带准备起身。Kevin伸手拦住他，“你疯了吧，这一段随时都可能遇上气流。你不能离开这里。”

 

 

Andre也走上前拦住他，“别冲动Marco。”虽然他很想骂他活该。“我帮你看着他。你还是想想下了飞机怎么哄他吧。”虽然他知道Mario也不可能因为这件事真的和Marco分手，但绝对会好几天不理他。

 

 

Andre走之后Kevin说道，“如果你想通过这件事试探你在Mario心里的分量的话，目的已经达到了。”Marco不置可否，开始思考这次是不是自己真的做得过分了点。“你一定是公司历史上第一个因为男友晕机而分手的机长。”Kevin说道。语气里带着十成的幸灾乐祸。

 

 

“这种情趣你这个单身汉怎么会懂。”Marco说道。

 

 

09

 

 

Mario睡不着，这意味着他需要用别的方式转移自己的痛苦。他旁边的那对双胞胎睡得很香，哪怕是颠簸的时候他们也没有醒。Mario一直很羡慕这种上飞机就能直接睡着的人。他解开自己的安全带，探过身子把背包拿到手里。

 

背包里有他的速写本和画笔，画画是最能转移他注意力的事情了。他从来没指望在飞机上能有灵感这种事情。他一般会画身边的人或者物体，而现在他身边就有两个现成的模特。Mario走到双胞胎前面的座位前，这个角度更加方便。“老天你不会想在这里画画吧？”Andre问道。“快点坐下这里随时可能遇上气流！”

 

 

“什么时候没有气流？”Mario依言坐下，扣上安全带。素描纸上已经勾出了轮廓。腰部该死的束缚感让他又想吐了。Andre递了一个呕吐袋给他，“我也不知道。过了这一段应该就好些了。”

 

 

“那我待会再画吧。”Mario有些失望地说。过了两分钟又吐了一些水出来。吐完之后他从头开始翻自己的素描本，这是在和Marco交往之后买的。每一张画的都是那张好看到无以复加的脸。

 

 

Mario从来没把这个本子给Marco看过，都已经交往了还搞得像是在暗恋一样太丢人了。Mario在一张图上又加上一些细节。说要分手这种事当然是气话，他对于Marco的喜欢每一秒都只会比前一秒都多一点，尤其是在经历了那件事之后。

 

 

好吧他现在又找到一个分散注意力的办法，想Marco。

 

 

10

 

 

因为呕吐味觉变得迟钝，Mario也不知道自己午饭吃了些什么，虽然吃了觉得难受但他知道不吃到时候会更难受。这就和你晕船到根本吃不下但还是要吃是一样的，因为你要保证自己有东西可吐。

 

 

收完餐盘之后Andre现在应该不会遇到气流了，“但是你还是小心点。”他提醒道。Mario点点头，回头一看果然那对双胞胎果然又靠在一起睡了。

 

 

他跪坐在椅子上，慢慢画着。虽然还是一样的要吐，但至少比刚才有精神了。

 

 

画完最后一笔之后他回到自己的座位上，如果这对双胞胎不嫌弃的话他就把这张画送给他们。Mario看着上面不太流畅的线条，还是没有把它们撕掉。这是一个进步，他安慰着自己，还记得以前在飞机上一个侧脸还没画完就吐得死去活来的历史吗。

 

 

这时候机长提醒他们飞机已经开始下降，请系好安全带。Mario知道那是Marco,他在素描纸上点了点，画了一架白色的客机，又画了Marco勾起嘴角的侧脸在旁边。

 

 

虽然有时候Marco表现得像个混蛋，但是他爱他。

 

 

耳朵里仿佛被堵上了一样，飞机落在地上的声音令他感到安心。滑行一段时间后飞机停稳。又活了一次。Mario告诉自己。

 

 

双胞胎似乎和他一样不急着下飞机，Mario把那张素描给他们看。“你们，睡着的时候我画的。”他有些不好意思地说。

 

 

“画得很棒！”穿黑色衬衫的那位说道。“能给我们吗？”他问道。

 

 

“当然！本来就是打算送给你们的。就当做感谢你们的薄荷糖。”Mario说道，“没有它的话大概飞机爬行的时候我就已经开始吐了。”

 

 

“回去的时候你还坐这班航班吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“那太好了，看来我们还有机会做同伴。顺便，我叫Sven，Sven Bender。这是我哥哥Lars。”Sven友好地伸出手，“我们是模特。”

 

 

“Mario Gotze，现在还是大学生，不过未来应该是画家。”Mario笑着说，分别和双胞胎握了手。这时候乘客已经走得差不多了，他们也拿着行李准备离开。

 

 

Andre笑着对他们说再见。Mario在心里对自己发誓三天之内绝对不要和Marco说一句话！

 

 

绝对！！

 

 

 

 

 

11

 

 

从座位上离开的那一刻开始头晕脚软的状态就没有从Mario身上消退过哪怕那么一会。下午三点，他可以去直接去酒店睡到明天的九点，Mario看着旁边面包店里的牛角面包，久违的感到没有胃口。但是为了防止自己第二天被饿醒之后等不到酒店送餐就饿死在房间里，他还是买了两个。

 

 

走到机场门口的他下意识地停住脚步往后面看了看，然后想起来机组人员有单独的通道。那你还在这里傻站着干什么！Mario在心里鄙视了自己。拖着自己的箱子拦下一辆计程车，把酒店的名字报给司机之后从背包里翻出耳机听歌。

 

 

酒店是Marco订的，顺利拿到房卡之后Mario直接去了房间，如果是平时他会很开心地观察这里大厅的环境和光线为自己以后的绘画收集素材，但是今天还是算了吧。他打了一个哈欠，走进电梯，从玻璃上看到自己惨白的脸色。靠，第一次和Marco做爱之后他也没这么虚弱。电梯响起了“叮”的提示音，温柔的女声提醒他已经到了指定的层数。

 

 

好像两者没什么可比性。Mario用房卡开门的时候才想起自己刚才做的那个比较。毕竟做爱自己还能感到快感。

 

 

果然是双人床啊。Mario扯下耳机随意地丢在箱子上面，冲了个澡之后关了所有的灯直接缩进被子里，头刚沾上枕头浓浓的睡意的席卷了他的意识。Mario迷迷糊糊地想睡醒之后要好好关爱自己的胃。然后进入梦乡。

 

 

12

 

 

“Andre，待会有什么计划？”Kevin问道，身边的金发空少已经换上了平时的衣服，“没什么，Oscar正好飞过来谈项目，我过去和他见面。”

 

 

“异地恋真辛苦。”Kevin说道，不准备问Marco打算做什么。不用想也知道肯定是回酒店哄Mario。“那也比你没有谈恋爱好。”Andre白了他一眼。“公司里想要和你谈恋爱的空姐排着队呢。”

 

 

“找公司里的多没意思。”Kevin说道，“你，Marco，Mats，找的都不是公司里的人。”Kevin摆摆手说，“再说了，看看你，一年和Oscar见了几次面？看看Marco，和男朋友出来度假要坐飞机先要制定计划最后还要过去哄。我觉得当单身汉也不错。”

 

 

“我刚才听到你说我坏话了。”Marco走上来和他们并排走着，懒洋洋地说道。“我等着你被吃得死死的那一天，并且我会为了早日看到那一天不断努力。”说完他和Andre击了一下掌。“我妈都没逼着我找女朋友，Marco。”

 

 

“我知道，但是作为你的竹马我必须告诉你，阿姨已经不止一次告诉我她希望能够定下来。也说过她不在乎你的另一半的性别。”

 

 

“我应该为自己有一个开明的母亲感到高兴。”Kevin随口回答道，准备把话题从自己身上转移开。但Marco比他先一步，他当然不会忘记这个家伙从来不会放过自己朋友身上的任何一个话题，包括他的男朋友。

 

 

“Oscar最近怎么样？”Marco看向Andre。金发空少受不了似的翻了一个白眼给他。“为什么你们都对我和Oscar这么感兴趣。”

 

 

“因为我要关心我朋友的感情生活，尤其是他还是异地恋。你要知道全世界最不靠谱的三大恋情你占了两个。”

 

 

“他最近很好，我们每天都在通电话，他也没有出轨的迹象。我现在正在去和他吃饭的路上。还有别的问题吗？”他一口气说完，用好看的蓝眼睛看着自己的好友。

 

 

“没有了。”

 

 

“我一直觉得Oscar才是人生赢家，”显然Kevin还想继续八卦自己的好友。“年轻有为先不说，居然因为晕机而找到一个男朋友。”说着他用胳膊肘顶了顶Marco，“你应该庆幸Mario没有这么高的情商当时也没有像Andre这么温柔的空少。”

 

 

“我就当作你在夸我和Oscar。”

 

 

13

 

 

Oscar一直有一个他觉得非常心塞的事。那就是在这个经济全球化，信息和交通高速发展联通世界的时代，他晕机。这种身体反应是你无论多么年轻有为事业有成也无法完全根除的，他就是和飞机和不来。

 

 

不过让他讨厌了这么多年的飞机最后还算是对得起他，因为他遇到了Andre。

 

 

那一次他临时改签到伦敦，是一家并不太熟悉的德国航空公司。上了飞机之后他和往常一样吃了安眠药，并不是很大的剂量，只是保证他能够不被头痛搅得无法休息。Andre过来问他要喝点什么的时候他和往常一样要了红茶。伸手接过塑料杯的时候正好对上Andre的眼睛，Oscar已经开始混沌的大脑很诚实的反映出一条信息：这个人的眼睛真好看。

 

 

因为安眠药他很快睡去，虽然因为气流和太阳穴传来的胀痛并不是很安稳。等到他恢复了一些意识的时候他发现自己错过了晚饭并且外面已经暗了下来。还可以再睡一会。Oscar告诉自己，睡觉是逃避晕机的最好方式，他闭上了本来就只是睁开一点缝的眼睛，也懒得去捡已经滑下去大半的毯子。

 

 

在他快要睡着的时候感觉到有一个人走近他，然后毯子被捡起来以一种轻柔的方式重新盖在自己的身上。Oscar半睁开眼睛，“唔。”发现他醒了之后面前的空少显得有些局促，“抱歉把您弄醒了。”

 

 

“没关系，我本来就睡得很浅。谢谢你帮我盖毯子。”Oscar调整了一下自己的脖子，果不其然听到它发出了“咔”的一声。

 

 

“您现在需要吃东西吗？”Andre很尽责的问道，他记得这个人一上飞机喝了红茶之后就睡过去了，没有要零食也没有吃晚饭。

 

 

“不，还不需要。谢谢。”

 

 

“好的，如果有需要请叫我。”说完Andre便离开了。Oscar用手揉了揉自己的后颈，看了一眼手表，觉得自己应该还可以再睡一觉再吃夜宵。

 

 

胃部的抗议让Oscar比他想象中提前醒过来。不过他还是睡了接近一个小时。周围的乘客都睡得很香，Oscar努力使自己在过道上不产生一点脚步声。飞机飞得很平稳，但是厕所永远是飞机上最晃的地方，Oscar在空间狭小的厕所里用冷水泼脸又按了按自己的太阳穴使自己清醒一下。觉得自己应该马上离开这里，并庆幸自己没有幽闭恐惧症。

 

 

走出去的时候看到Andre正站在外面倒热可可，两人对视了两秒钟之后Andre先移开了视线，可可的香气从他手边的杯子里漾出。“您要不要喝一杯？”两个马克杯上都用黑色的油性笔写着名字，Oscar猜想大概是给机长的。

 

 

“好。”

 

给Oscar倒好一杯热可可之后Andre拿着两杯热可可穿过机舱走到最前端的驾驶室，Oscar知道自己没猜错。

 

 

Andre回来的时候有些惊讶的时候看到Oscar还在那里。“先生？”

 

 

“我坐了太久了，想站一下。打扰你工作了吗？”

 

“不，当然没有。”Andre笑着说，给自己也倒了一杯可可。长途飞行的时候有个人可以聊天当然是件好事。

 

 

“先认识一下，我是Oscar dos Santos Emboaba Júnior。你可以直接叫我Oscar。”

 

 

“Andre Schurrle ，叫我Andre就好。”Oscar那一长串名字显然让Andre愣了一下，但他很快反应过来，交换了自己的名字。

 

 

他们从自己的专业再聊到足球，再交流各自旅游的见闻。最后Oscar觉得自己实在是头痛撑不住了两人才结束了这次交谈。期间Oscar还补上了自己的晚饭，或者说夜宵。

 

 

Andre本来以为这只是一次空少与乘客之间友好的聊天，但是在他们到达目的地之后他走出机场看到站在外面花坛旁边朝自己招手的Oscar的时候他才发现自己好像错了。Oscar用了感谢你在我晕机的时候陪我聊天这个他没办法拒绝的理由请他吃了饭，两人顺便交换了电话号码。

 

 

第二天Andre跟着航班飞回了德国，Oscar继续留在伦敦。但是联系却再也没断过。

 

 

14

 

 

Marco在去酒店的路上想过见到Mario的很多种可能，大吃大喝，生闷气，或者干脆没有去酒店。推开房间的门进去，里面安静地好像真的没有人进来，Marco有些失望的打开廊前灯，刚开始想要去哪里找Mario的时候就看见丢在地上的箱子和背包，还有绕成一团的耳机线。他在心里松了一口气。

 

 

Marco没有开房间的灯，只是坐在床边，将床灯头调开，Mario在睡梦中皱了皱眉，Marco又把灯调暗了一点。

 

 

一个在床上睡得正香的Mario，这可不在他的考虑范围之内。他还以为因为在飞机上什么都没吃他来这里的第一件事会是先去吃一顿。毕竟Andre告诉他每次Oscar坐完飞机之后都会吃很多。

 

 

三个多小时的飞行对于Marco并没有什么，洗了一个澡之后他只觉得自己现在好闲。想了想他决定帮Mario把东西收拾了，看着随意丢在地上的包他就知道Mario一定是倒头就睡觉了。

 

 

因为他的动作背包原本就没有拉完的拉链进一步滑开，露出了里面素描本的一角。Marco把那个素描本拿出来，封面的右下角标着日期，Marco这是Mario的习惯，在自己的作品和本子的右下角标上日期。只是这个日期让Marco有些疑惑，这应该是他们才认识不久的时候买的本子，到现在都已经快半年了，按照Mario最快一天可以用完一个素描本的速度，应该早就已经画满了。

 

 

Marco有些心虚地回头看了一眼床上的Mario,后者依旧处于熟睡当中。Marco放心地回过头打开了素描本。

 

 

每一张纸上画的都是他，从平日的衬衫到秋天的风衣，再到机长的制服。最后一张上的日期显示应该是今天在飞机上画的。Marco从来不知道这个笔记本的存在，也能想到为什么Mario把它藏得这么好。

 

 

令人害羞的小心思。

 

 

Marco将素描本放回去，走到床边吻了吻Mario的额头。

 

 

15

 

 

快到九点的时候Marco觉得还是要把Mario叫起来吃点东西，平日里一画画就忘记时间已经够让他担心他的胃了。“嘿，Sunny，醒醒。”Marco拍了Mario的脸，“起来吃点东西再睡。”平时叫Mario起床就是一个大问题，更别说他在坐完飞机之后。

 

 

Mario感到有什么东西正在一点点唤起自己的意识，他本能地伸手想要把它挥开。同时喉咙里发出他自己也不明白是什么意味的含糊声音。

 

 

“Sunny,sunny。”好烦啊怎么还在叫。Mario皱着眉想着，眼睛努力地睁开一条缝，勉强看清凑到自己面前的男友。一头金发快把眼睛晃瞎了。虽然这么想，但是Mario本能地靠过去，Marco冰凉的手指握住他的，让Mario忽然想起了自己还在生气这件事。

 

 

他没有再理会Marco，抽回自己的手翻个身准备继续睡。但是Marco就像是在冬天叫他起床一样的锲而不舍。“我现在还不准备和你说话。”他低声说，声音里带着倦意。“这三天我都不准备和你说话。”

 

 

“你现在已经在和我说话了。”Marco失笑道，伸手捏了捏Mario的右脸。他最喜欢Mario处于半清醒的状态了。说什么他都会答应着说好，但是醒来又以为是在做梦什么都不记得了。

 

 

“这是梦话。”Mario说道，拽了拽被子想把被Marco的腿压住的那部分拉出来。但是失败了。“让我接着睡。”他说道，似乎不在乎自己会被胃痛闹醒。

 

 

“不行，你必须起来吃点东西，Andre说你在飞机上什么都没吃。”

 

 

“是被谁害的。”

 

 

“是我，我知道错了，你别饿着自己。”

 

 

“Marco，我很困。”下意识的发出那种平日里赖床的带着撒娇语气。他并不是因为赌气才不想吃东西的，他才没有这么蠢，他是真的太困了不想吃。“你可以吃了再睡。”Marco不依不饶地说。Mario没再理他。

 

 

Marco有些无奈地起身站到床边，干脆拿着Mario买的牛角面包去加热。通过对话是不能解决问题的，直接用食物来得更快。Marco切下一块面包，然后放在Mario的鼻子下面转了转，Mario凭借着本能张开了嘴。喂食成功！

 

 

食物的进入让Mario的胃完全进入了工作状态，Mario也因此清醒了不少。看清楚Marco之后又翻了个身背对着他，顺便用被子把自己裹得严严实实的。

 

 

“Sunny，你还在生气吗？”

 

“别不说话啊。”

 

“我知道错了。”

 

“我下次再也不逼你坐飞机了。”

 

“还想不想吃东西？”

 

 

Mario闭着眼睛都能想象出Marco说这些话的表情，其实说老实话，Marco似乎也没有太大的过错，毕竟出来度假怎么也是要坐飞机的，而且他自己同意再先。但是不能这么没出息，他在心里告诉自己，决定了三天不和他说话的！

 

 

Marco讨好地凑过来吻了吻他的脸，Mario习惯性地在他的颈窝蹭了蹭。

 

 

没出息就没出息吧，Mario想，生气归生气，三十分钟他不和Marco说话都受不了。

 

 

“我没生气。”说这话他自己都觉得自己好虚伪。Marco当然看出了他的心口不一，隔着被子搂着他，“Sunny，你一直都不会说谎。”

 

 

“我没想过你晕机这么严重，Andre的男朋友也晕机，但是还能在飞机上和他聊天，我以为你和他的状况差不多。”

 

“现在你知道了。我还要去给Andre道歉，今天给他添了麻烦。”

 

“我知道了，所以以后我绝对不会再让你坐飞机了！下次再出来度假我们就开车吧，正好可以走一路玩一路。一年这么多时间都在飞机上我也觉得挺闷的。”Marco说了很多，Mario也没回应他，就只是听着。

 

 

等到Marco说完一大堆话之后Mario看向他的眼睛，眼睛是不会说谎的，Mario能看到里面的愧疚和心疼，还有从来没有消减过的温柔。他觉得自己大概又要溺死在里面一次了。“那这次勉强原谅你了。”

 

 

Marco终于松了一口气，他对自己的话并没有什么把握，如果Mario真的不打算原谅他，那他也真的不知道该做什么了。

 

 

“几点了？”

 

“九点十七。”

 

“这么早，还可以再睡会。”Mario说完准备接着睡，Marco扒开他的被子盖了一半在自己身上，Mario和往常一样整个人几乎缩在了他怀里。本能地感觉到Marco似乎想说什么，他伸手戳了戳Marco的胸口，“想说什么就说。”

 

 

“我看到那个素描本了。”这一句话像炸雷一样轰地在Mario的耳朵旁边爆炸。“你，你看到了？！”早知道就藏在箱子里了。

 

“恩，我看到了。”Marco笑眯眯地说，“你没打算把它给我看吗？”

 

 

“没有。”Mario有些泄气地说，把脸埋在Marco的怀里让他看不清自己的表情。“我知道很丢人；大概从那个时候我就开始喜欢你了。”画第一张画的时候他没想太多，现在想想那个时候自己已经开始了自己都没察觉到的暗恋。

 

 

“Sunny，我很开心。”

 

“这有什么好开心的。”Mario的声音闷闷地，动了一下身子给自己换了一个更加舒服的位置。“因为这证明了我是特殊的。”就好像你在我心里面，永远都会是最特殊的那个人。我可以为你做一切事。

 

 

16

 

“对了Marco，我刚才做了一个梦。”Mario有些生硬的转移话题。Marco也顺着他的话题接了下去。“梦到了什么？”

 

 

“梦到我们是职业球员，都很厉害的那种。本来我们在同一家俱乐部，被别人称为‘双子星’。我们在球场上配合很默契，进球之后还有特殊的庆祝方式，就是那种有点蠢的撞背的方式。然后我们在一起了。就像现在这种关系。但是没过多久我就转会了。很多人都在骂我，但是你没有，每天都陪在我身边。最后我们在球场上成了敌人。还有些事我都记不住了，我只记得后来世界杯，我们都被招进了国家队，但是，”他的声音有些发颤，“但是你在去参加世界杯的前一天受伤了，伤得很严重。”Marco拍了拍他的背，带着一些安抚的意味。

 

 

“我们赢了决赛，我打进了唯一的一个进球。”即便是在梦中那种兴奋感也很真实，“我站在领奖台上举了你的球衣，还拿着它到处合影。可是你说你睡得很早没看到。”Marco想了想，这的确是自己能干得出来的事情，毕竟这种遗憾对于一个球员来说几乎难以承受。

 

 

“不错啊，说明你在梦里也记着我的。”他半是开玩笑的对Mario说。

 

 

“但是我们没走到最后，我们分手了。你说绿茵场上容不下爱情，我就只能看着你离开我，看着你结婚，看着你对着一个人说‘我愿意’但是那个人不是我。”

 

 

“Sunny,那只是一个梦。我们不是球员，我也不会离开你的。我保证。”

 

 

17

 

 

对一个人投入感情就像是买彩票一样是在变相赌博；茫茫人海中遇上一个同样爱你的人的几率比买彩票中奖还要低，并且难以计算，毫无规律可循。不过幸运的是，这场人生最重要的赌博的结果是他们双赢。

 

 

 

18

 

 

两人的旅行还是被打断了，Mario有一场重要的比赛要参加，他必须提前飞回去画画。这意味着他不能和Marco一起回去，也不能再遇上那对双胞胎。Mario在自己清醒的状态下认真画了一次，让Andre帮他转交给他们顺便道歉。

 

 

回去的时候他尝试了Sven告诉他的方法，去机场的路上吃安眠药，结果是他的确睡得很香。Mario再一次在心里感谢了他。

 

 

这一次给Mario的时间并不是很够，除了在画室里画之外还要在家里画另一幅作品。他都已经懒得管自己油漆工一般的打扮了。过了几天Marco给他发短信告诉他自己马上就要回来的时候他才想起来原来已经过了好几天。

 

 

回了一句注意安全之后Mario把吃完的外卖盒丢掉，然后继续坐在画架面前调色和勾勒线条。

 

 

Marco这次是夜班飞机，走到公寓前看到房子里灯还亮着就知道Mario还没睡。掏出钥匙开门走进去，Mario果然还在被单独开出来做画室的房间里画画。而且对开门声一点反应都没有。

 

 

“Sunny，”Marco从后面搂住他，“我回来了。”

 

 

Mario在他的脸上吻了一下，然后说道，“我没看错的话这是你最喜欢的一件衬衫。”

 

 

“然后？”

 

“我身上的颜料还没干。”

 

“所以？”

 

“所以你现在最好放开我。”

 

 

“Sunny,难道你觉得一件衬衫比我开完夜班飞机之后回来拥抱我的男朋友还要重要？”Marco有些不满地说。把画笔从他手里抽出来放在一边，和他额头相抵。“还是说在你心里画一幅画比我重要。”

 

 

“你知道你比什么都重要。”Mario笑着说，顺从地和他接吻。

 

 

19

 

 

Mario是被Marco的动作弄醒他，他的金发男友正在自己身上留下深深浅浅的印记，还舔舐着自己的脖子。哦，今天从早上开始就这么刺激吗。“Marco……”这种事情还是留在晚上做比较好。

 

 

“早上好，Sunny，给我一个你现在起床去画画而不是和我上床的理由。”他一边说着手一边探入了Mario的睡衣。Mario在这样的动作下很难集中精神，而且他也确实找不到什么理由。Marco把他的沉默当作了默认。手上动作越加放肆的同时另一只手从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂。

 

 

“让那些理由滚一边去，你只需要想着我就好。”

 

 

手指就着冰凉的液体进入身体的时候Mario没忍住发出了呻吟，他能感受到Marco的手指的动作，无论是他的唇舌还是手指。

 

 

Marco将吻痕称作一次性纹身，他喜欢在Mario身上留下属于自己的印记，鉴于Mario对纹身的排斥，他并不介意用这种方式来标记他，宣告这个阳光一般的少年属于自己。

 

 

先对过长的前戏感到不耐的人总是Mario，他将自己的双腿打得更开，凑到Marco的耳边用带着情欲的声音让他进来。

 

 

被进入的时候总是感觉不舒服，这种时候Mario的脑海里总是一片空白。而当他的眼神重新能够聚焦之后只会看到伏在自己身上一下下动作的男友。他甚至能从那双被情欲浸染的眸子里看到自己现在意乱情迷的样子。

 

 

敏感点被找到的时候他下意识抓住了身下的床单，Marco的笑容里带着说不出的性感。他偏过头吻了一下Marco满是纹身的左臂。Marco的回应是更加激烈的动作和几乎令他窒息的吻。

 

 

高潮之后带着疲惫与满足，Marco搂着他触吻着他的脸。

 

 

“Sunny，我们去登记吧。”

 

 

20

 

 

“我从来没想过自己在大学毕业之前就会结婚。”Mario看着自己右手无名指上的戒指说。在Marco说话之前搂住他的脖子，笑着说，“不过我想，这大概是我这辈子最不会后悔的一件事了。”

 

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
